


NSFW Transformers One-Shots

by ToxixRoxChemical



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Caught, Cheating, Cybertronian Reader (Transformers), Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Small Dominate, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxixRoxChemical/pseuds/ToxixRoxChemical
Summary: Kinky Transformer one-shot stories that are pretty much my self-indulgence writing. Any idea that comes to me, I'm writing... no matter how weird or fucked up it is.For my readers; warnings will be stated in the chapter summaries, each chapter is it's own story unless said otherwise, and enjoy!I'm not taking requests, but you can always suggest in the comments. If it sings to me, I'll most likely write about it. If I do need suggestions or want to take some requests, I'll most likely make changes to the book.on very long hiatus (including all my other stories)
Relationships: Blitzwing/Reader, Blurr/Reader, Blurr/Reader/Shockwave, Shockwave (Transformers)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Author Note; Me, Book Info, Socials, and Plans (Updated: 12/22/2020)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Updated: 12/22/2020
> 
> This chapter is everything you need to know about this book, me, and my upcoming plans for new chapters. Changes may be made at any time, just check back when you get the chance!

**About Me**

Hello, the name’s Rox but there are a number of nicknames I'm happy to allow. I’m an (explicit) artist and writer for many reasons, mainly for fun.

____

**About The Book**

I got a few weird kinks, so there will be chapters with warnings and a list of kinks in the summaries. Do Not Read ones with warnings/kinks that make you uncomfortable. Keep yourselves safe! 

As stated, this is an NSFW one-shot collection for the Transformers fandom. There will be lots of different pairings (mostly X-Reader stuff). Readers for this book are mainly Gender-neutral unless said otherwise. And they can be either human or Cybertronian, depending on the chapter summary.   
  
This chapter may change if I want to take requests eventually. The book's name might change if I end up doing something not NSFW. Anything can change at any time and I'll let you know in this chapter if something did.   
  
Just make sure you read everything and come back if you enjoy this kind of book. I really hope to fill this book up with my ideas within the next few months.   
____

 **Plans/Future Chapters  
**  
\- I'm thinking about doing an Overlord x (human) Reader (with possible multiple chapters), because I've been reading too many and I fell in love which means I want more. I kinda like the idea of some Cybertronians owning humans as pets, so I'm trying to come up with ideas that are going to have a little bit of fluff and of course lots of violence.   
  
\- Swerve x (human) Reader, I have a few ideas right now. I don't see many one-shots for him and I think he's a real cutie. This one might get started before any other ideas. 

Update: These plans are old and I've been kinda taking a break for awhile...


	2. [Blitzwing x Reader] - Face-Sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is a bot, and bots (to me) are intersex.   
> And since I wanna a little size difference, the reader is probably gonna be around Prowl’s height. A little taller maybe.
> 
> Kinks: Face-Sitting, a little Face-fucking, Small Dom/Size Difference, Lots of Oral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m hot and bothered for a mech named Blitzwing… and honestly, there is not *enough* writing of him. So here’s my self-indulgent writing to contribute to the growing pile of fanfiction of Blitzwing.   
> Also, I’ve never written smut for transformers. There are some things I don’t know, but I’ve done my ‘research’ to feel confident enough to do this.

Hooded optics eat up his frame underneath yours. Adoring the look of submission on his calm face-plate. You could feel the warmth from his frame under your servos, even if his icy persona naturally put off a colder temperature. 

His involuntary reactions were enough to get your engine purring as you continued to trace up his chassis. Lightly biting your bottom lip, you could barely keep in character as you were not only teasing him. 

“Meine Liebe, are you alright?”, He looked up at you, questioning your eager look behind hesitant servos. 

Looking him in the optics, a small smile graces your face-plate, “Never better, my love. Just admiring the view~”. Blitzwing chuckles, “vouldn’t doubt it”. His optics look up at you lovingly. Every so willing to please your desires. A night he promised you. 

You lean down towards his face-plate, mouth-plates nearing but not touching. “Were you doubting my dominance, love?”, you questioned teasingly. He heats up even more so, a faint smile appearing, “newer, meine Liebe”. 

Humming softly, you nuzzle your face into his neck-cables, “That’s wonderful to hear, love. However…”. You pause to nip at a cable, causing a small vent to release from his intake. “I want to hear from you”, You purr, “all your delicious thoughts of me. Your admirations… everything you think of me”. “zat vould take a shtellar cycle, perhapz more…”, Icy trails off before his face-plate spins to another persona. Giggling to himself, with his usual grin. Random purrs to you, “Actionz shpeak louder zan vords!”

Which gives you a wonderful idea, one that has your valve clenching and impossibly lubricated behind your interfacing-plate. “Mmm, you are right”, You grin, “Perhaps instead of talking, I could put that mouth-plate to better use~”. 

Pulling away from his neck-cables, you give Blitzwing one of your strong glares. Playfulness washing away into a serious tone, “Lay all the way back”. He obeyed your order, laying back into the berth. Red optics on you, waiting for you to move. 

You crawl up, straddling his chassis. leg-struts on either side of his wide chassis, thighs impossibly open for his viewing pleasure. 

Servos sliding down your thigh, feeling the stretch of the position. “Liking the view?”, you smirked down at Blitz, seeing him stare right at your interface-plate. Knowing what was to come. And was more than eager to taste you with his glossa. His long glossa trailing across his sharp denta, as if he could taste reminisces of you from previous times. 

Blitzwing hummed in response, his eyes burning into your interfacing-plate. A silent plea for your taste on his glossa. You couldn’t deny that look any further. Releasing your interface-panel. Letting your interfacing array out in the open; half-pressurized spike and leaking-lubricant valve. The chill of the air prickling your sensitive parts, causing a shiver to trace down your back-strut. 

A soft moan released from your intake as one of your digits trails past your open interface-panel and down to your leaking valve. Rubbing gentle circles at the sensitive node while starring Blitzwing right in the optic as you do. He growls deeply in his chassis, before his face-plates switch to the angry personality known as Hothead. 

“Damn shpiketease!”, He shouts, optics clearly glaring up at you behind his red visor. Making you giggle softly at how riled Blitzwing was tonight. And all for eating out your valve! Clearly you’d have to offer this more often. 

“Now, Now, Blitzy”, You purred, pulling your servo away from your aching valve, “You’ll get what you want…”. Pausing for effect, you lean down towards his face-plate with a grin, “If you ask nicely~”.    
He vented harshly, clenching his denta together. It was clear this part of him was not keen on begging… but he switches over to Random once again. The big grin looks up at you joyously, “Oh! Meine Liebe! I can’t shtand vaitink anozer cycle to taste you~”. Blitzwing makes a pouting face, beginning to beg, “And you knov hov much vee hate disobeyink you. So pleaze, pleaze, pleaze, pleaze… Vith a rust-shtick on top! Can I taste your deliciousness?!”. 

“Good mech”, You stroke his cheek-plate as he smiles happily up at you. Nuzzling into your attentive servo. Blitzwing may not always obey, but you learned you had to be patient to get what you want. And waiting always made the overload all the sweeter. 

You reach up, placing your servos on top of his helm, inch your lower half closer to his face-plate. You could feel his frame rumble with a groan, eyes eating up your interface-array like candy. 

Lowering your valve closer to his intake. Thigh-struts on either side of his helm, gently squeezing him. Keeping him still, right where you wanted him most. Blitzwing reaches to wrap a servo around your thigh-struts, but you tut him; “No hands, Blitzy”. He stopped his movement, then put his servos back to his sides. 

Praising him again, you rock your pelvis as your valve was beginning to ache for friction. Which he happily aided, his glossa worming out from his intake to lap at your dripping lubricant. Making you moan faintly. Random’s longer glossa seemed to always hit the spot when Blitzwing allowed you to sit on his face-plate. 

“Make me overload and I’ll  _ consider _ allowing you to overload later”, You tell him, getting into the dominant character. The view you got was really helping your processor get in the mood. 

You feel his glossa lap at your mesh-folds, circling once and awhile around your exterior-node. Licking up the dripping lubricant your valve produced like a leaking faucet. Hearing him groan into your valve, you let a soft moan out for his efforts. Holding back the rock of your hips to keep in control of your own body. 

“Mmmm-Aah~”, You squeak out as his glossa delves deep into your valve. His long glossa hits all kinds of nodes within your lubricated mesh-walls. Every time he seemed to surprise you with how deep he could reach. Swirling his glossa around, eliciting another soft squeal from your vocals. 

“Y-your enjoying this too much”, You grumble, forcing your stuttering down to a minimum. Looking down at him, seeing his optics meet yours past your pressurized spike. You can feel and hear him laugh against you, his servos clasping on your thigh-struts without your permission. He lightly lifts you up and away from his face-plate for a moment, his face-plate shifting back to Icy. “I know of something better, mien liebe”, Blitzwing tells you, his servos sitting you back on his chassis. 

You huff as your high begins to ebb away, “You better start talking fast”. His lips curve into a smirk, “vhy don’t I schov you instead”. He lifts you once again. This time angling you down more, his intake opens with his glossa out. Guiding your spike into his intake, just as a small bead of transfluid forms at the tip. 

“Mmmm”, You moan, arching your back strut as you feel his mouth envelop your sensitive spike. “Oh~”, You take a glance down at him, biting your bottom lip, “Keep going love”. Your servos braced on his chest-plate, letting him move your hips as he sucked delicately. It didn’t take much to get you charged like this. 

He groans deeply as your hips begin to thrust into his mouth, picking up the rhythm he started. You could feel his chassis rumble under your servos, causing a tremble to run up your back-strut and land in your tank. Making it churn with that warm feeling. 

“Oh Frag”, You muttered, your hips beginning to stutter as you were so close to that sweet release. Blitzwing’s servos grasp your thighs harder, pressing you further into his face-plate. His glossa started doing all the work, making you tremble and twitch as your hips stilled as your vents hitched in an exhale. You overload, struts cramping up as your transfluid released in your lover’s mouth. 

You could barely move away, but managed after you finished. Your spike fell out of Blitzwing’s mouth with a wet sound, a very small strand of transfluid connecting his glossa with the tip. Breaking as you stepped away further, but not closing your interface array. You watch as Blitzwing licks his lips clean, his one optic staring at you with hot, needy desire. 

“I think you’ve well deserved your own overload”, You purred, reaching out to caress his face-plate. Thumb stroking over his slick bottom lip. It was going to be a wonderful time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I did pretty good for my first TF smut. I can't wait to do more!


	3. [Blurr x Reader x Shockwave] - Can't Help But Disobey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Size Difference, Dom/Sub, Cuckholding (only a little, at least unsaid), Being Caught  
> Warnings: Questionable Consent, Slavery/Ownership, Cheating
> 
> The reader is a Decepticon bot, not as tall as Shockwave but definitely taller than Blurr. Maybe around Longarm height? Specifics won’t be really explained but you can choose for your own.  
> The reader is Shockwave’s Conjux Endura. 
> 
> The settings take place in an alternate universe (TFA) where the Decepticons win the war instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is based on some fucked up stuff even if it is written to be mushy, it’s definitely not underneath as that’s the intention. If you don’t like that stuff or anything I mention before the actual story, don’t read this.
> 
> There’s nothing to really say about this other than I’m a horny weirdo. But there is some story in this one, I couldn’t help myself!

You release a soft vent as you lightly pet the blue helm leaning against your leg. You’ve been staring at this datapad for hours, reading report after report. Since the ending of the war and the age of reconstruction has come, Shockwave and yourself have been busy with the calculations and technology needed to rebuild the cities of Cybertron. 

The whole thing was a bit of a mess, some of which you were not entirely pleased about. But you weren’t quite like most Decepticons. You didn’t let the war give you a reason to hurt your oppressors. However, it was time for a revolt against a society that pulled “everyone’s a cog in the big machine” scrap. Which is one of the many reasons you could hardly hold your glossa about the treatment of Autobots.    
One of the only reasons sometimes you and Shockwave were out of touch… out of sync… arguing. It was a small crack in your relationship, but you loved him dearly no matter what. It was all just a bump in the road to fix. Or well… you hoped to fix. 

A soft nudge of smaller servos got your attention. Shaking you out of thought as you put down your datapad to look at Blurr. He looked at you with concern but didn’t speak his thoughts. Something that was part of the rules Shockwave made, as  **he** didn’t want a free, disobedient bot around the house; “don’t speak unless spoken to”. 

“Yes, Blurr?”, You ask, giving him the freedom to speak. “Your thinking again”, He replied, his words a little rapid but nothing you couldn’t understand at the moment, “And it’s not about that report”. This brings a small frown to your face as you bring up the memory of how long you were “reading”. Too long for a single report, unfortunately.    
You completely set the datapad down, setting it to the side to turn to Blurr. “I’m sorry, Blurr. I thought I’d be done with these today… I know how much you dislike being in the office”, You tell him sorrowfully. “It’s no big deal”, He replies quickly, before giving you that concerned look again, “But you’ve been doing it more than usual. And I have my guesses it’s about something bothersome and recurring. Am I correct?”. You vent loudly, as you slouch and put your head in your hands, “Is it that obvious?”. “To anyone who is knowledgeable, yes”, Blurr replied quickly, only making you groan in defeat. 

“Oh, Blurr. I don’t know what to do anymore. Shockwave and I have only had our Conjux Endura ceremony the day after the war was over. And now we’re so busy. Barely seeing one another and getting into arguments about right and wrong. I love him, as I have for millions of years. But something is just different after the war was won”, You begin to sob as you further vented, words jumbling and nearly making no sense, even to you. You didn’t think Blurr caught most of it as you broke down. Blurr stands, wrapping his servos around you. Letting you cry into his shoulder-plate as he softly caressed your back-plates with gentle servos. He didn’t say a word until you’ve stopped producing lubricant from your optics. 

“ **(Your Name)** ... it’s okay”, Blurr tells you softly, “It’s not your fault for this. It’s just… you and Shockwave share different morals and ideas. Maybe you should talk to him about the way you feel, let him know what’s really going on. I’m sure he’d listen to you”. You smile at the sweet words of encouragement and advice. Blurr was the only bot you could really talk spark to spark anymore. “Thank you, Blurr”, You wipe your optics free, feeling like everything will be okay. 

You were able to cool down from your small breakdown, but your wires were still charged with inflicting emotions. You had to press on and read just a few more reports. “Only a few more”, you would mutter to yourself, not loud enough for Blurr to hear though. For some reason, you didn’t want to meet his optics again. Perhaps you felt like it would lead to procrastination? Or maybe something else? You were so conflicted. Between feeling left alone by Shockwave, but comforted and loved by Blurr who had been your enemy for millions of years until now. 

Venting hot air, you drop the datapad and place your helm on the cool desk. You just needed to cool down and relax, just for a moment. That’s all you needed. 

“ **(Your Name)** ?”, Blurr spoke, curious by your sudden behavior. He was filled with concern once again, but you couldn’t see it in his optics. You kept your helm turned away from him, “Yes, Blurr?”. “Are you alright?”, He asked, wanting verbal confirmation. You mumbled something before telling him; “Peachy”. Something like a snort came from his intake, “Spent time on Earth before?”. “For a little bit, picked a few things up there”, You answered, finally picking up your helm from your desk. 

“Well, I don’t think you're telling the truth about how you feel. You look like your-”, Blurr reaches out to touch your frame before reeling back with a hiss of pain. The soft hiss makes you bolt up and look at him with worry, you didn’t mean to hurt him if you did. “No worries”, He instantly tells you, “Your frame is just… super hot”. Blurr smile of reassurance relieves you, making you crack a smile and laugh lightly. “Sorry… just a little charged is all. Unended conflict leaves me riled”, You apologized. He nods, “Would you like help with that?”. 

Your face-plate blooms with energon, heating up at the idea of doing **it** in the office. “Er… I don’t think that’s necessary, Blurr. You’ve helped me tons today, I couldn’t ask that of you”. Blurr raised an eyebrow ridge, “You sure? No offense, but you can’t exactly walk around like that”. “That’s… true”, You couldn’t deny that logic, but somehow you felt like it was wrong. Even if Shockwave and you added Blurr in the berth once or twice already. Something about not having your Conjux’s consent to interface with Blurr was wrong. You were very loyal to Shockwave even if he showed no jealousy for other bots and has told you that Blurr was both your pet and his.

“You're thinking too hard again”, Blurr interrupted your thoughts once again. You look at him, then the datapad before looking back at Blurr once again. “Alright… and if Shockwave asks if you interfaced me, just tell him I ordered you. Okay?”, You stand up, moving the chair away from the desk. “You got it”, Blurr smiles, knowing you had his best interests at spark. 

Satisfied, you bent over the desk and spread your thighs a little. Despite being larger than Blurr, you rather enjoyed the concept of him being a top of sorts. He seemed to also enjoy having the small freedom of fragging you silly. Evident in how eager he was to get behind you, hips grinding into yours. 

You groan softly, feeling him grind while also knowing he was leaving some of his blue paint scuffs on your plating. “How are you always so sensitive?”, Blurr questioned with awe. You laugh lightly, “I am much bigger, and I’ve been told I got more wires than the average bot”. “Makes sense”, Blurr stated, smirking a little, “But still doesn’t explain how easy you can get fragged into sub land”. “Hey! I can’t help how good it feels”, You whine softly, gripping onto the desk as you feel him grind further into you. His servos were beginning to feel up your aft and thighs, something he didn’t get to do before. 

You couldn’t help the whine that spilled from your intake. His delicate servos were all over your heated plating. Not as hot as before, but you were uncomfortably hot. Especially right in your interfacing array. 

“You gonna be quick, speedster?”, You asked in a teasing tone, preparing to initiate the coding to remove your interface plate. “If you wish~”, He replied quickly, his engine already revving to go. Making you chuckle as your interface plate slides away, letting your aching valve and half-pressurized spike free. Blurr didn’t waste time, letting his plates open as well. He was already pressurized to full length, rubbing the tip through your mesh folds. 

You moan softly, glancing over your shoulder-plate the best you could to see him. He was biting his bottom lip. Optics roaming your form like a starved turbofox, servos getting a grip on your hips. He was jumping the gun, wanting a taste of you all to himself. There was no Soundwave to tell both of you how wrong this was. Nothing to stop you until every fiber of your beings flowed with the high of an overload. And it was gonna be pure bliss. 

Skillfully, Blurr thrusts right into your valve. Making you moan, rolling up your optics as your core tingles in pleasure. He didn’t give you time to enjoy the full feeling. Pulling out before thrusting back in, setting a quick pace. Making you mewl, gasp, and moan loudly. While he grunts with his fans running on high. 

“Haha”, you stumble over laughter, grinning at him, “Your taking this slower, I just know it”. His engines rev in response, “We’ll see if you think that in few klicks”. Suddenly he hits a spot, one that makes you nearly jump in shock. You grip the desk harder, nearly denting it. “H-hey now”, You bite back a moan, “Don’t dent the plating. We wanna keep this hush-hush”. “No promises”, He purrs, thrusting sharply into you. Letting your hips smack together which always seemed to make a mewl spill from your intake. 

Blurr has been the fastest bot known to cybertron. He most likely will always be. But that sometimes gets the jokes running rampant around the bars, most of which are not nice. And you’d 100% downcast them as false if someone ever poked fun like that in front of you. Because Blurr could last for quite some time, even with his speedy pace. He could make you overload twice before he’d get a single one. Sometimes you're curious enough to wonder if he’d test how long he could last compared to you. The thought made you shiver in delight, biting your bottom lip as your first overload washes over you. 

His pace slows just a small bit, letting you lull out of the high before he could get you to your second. “Doing alright?”, He asked softly, thumbing over your hip plates gently. Tracing soft patterns to sooth any aches. You hum in response, barely able to mutter out a yes in confirmation. Blurr chuckles, slowing his pace more. Almost teasing now, “Want me to stop”. You grunt a quiet “no”, before rocking your hips back to meet his. Desperately wanting that second overload. 

About to quicken his pace, he abruptly stops as he hilts inside of you. Becoming still as a statue, making you whine softly and about to protest. Lifting your head up to look at him, only to meet to meet the gaze of one red optic. You freeze as well, now caught in the act you had been barely hesitant to do. 

“Am I interrupting something,  **(Your Name)** ?”, Shockwave askes, no emotion behind his gaze. He didn’t even seem to be concerned with Blurr… just looking right at you. Right down to your spark. You could only swallow the guilt so much, unable to say a word to make this situation any better. 

“I..uhh… Shockwave.. I, um was-”, You stumble before being cut off. Shockwave had closed the gap as you stumbled over what to say before placing a finger over your mouth. Shutting you right up, making you look pitfully up at him. “Now, Now,  **(Your Name)** . There isn’t anything to be ashamed of. It’s only natural you wished for a companion. You were so used to me being so near and dear in the same room”, Shockwave reassured you. Cupping your face-plate with his servos in a gentle manner. “The only thing I wished you had done was ask permission beforehand. Just a simple message would have been suffice”, He says. All of this didn’t make the fuel-tank clenching feeling go away. 

“Shockwave… It’s not really that simple”, You sigh softly, slowly standing back up. Blurr was still seated inside you, contemplating on pulling out or not. But was too in fear to move a single strut or piston. 

“Lay over the desk,  **(Your Name)** . I believe what is going on is simple'', Shockwave was calm with his order. It almost shakes you to the core, but you recognize that tone of his. It was one he used for when he was dominant in the berth room. You were no longer stricken with fear, but curiosity of what he had in mind. So you lightly push Blurr away so he could pull out. Then obeyed Shockwave’s command, laying on your back on your desk. Thighs open showing signs of paint transfer and leaking transfluid and lubricant. 

Blurr blinks before watching you getting in position. Then he looks up at Shockwave who was looking at your messy valve that still ached with need. The blue bot bites his bottom lip, feeling conflicted with the new situation at hand. Shockwave’s red optic looks to Blurr, a stern gaze embedding into the blue plating, “Do you want,  **(Your Name)** ? Do you love  **(Your Pronoun)** ?”. Blurr got fidgety at those questions, glancing around the room before looking at you before back to Shockwave. Giving his answer, “Yes, sir”. Shockwave seemed satisfied with the other bot’s answer, as he moved on, “You can continue to interface with  **(Your Pronoun)** . Finish what you started”. This shocks Blurr completely, going wide optic at the order but did not verbally question. He only stumbled to position himself between your thighs. 

Nervously, Blurr places his servos on your thighs. Lifting it to hitch on his hip. You glance to Blurr, biting your lip as you whine softly. Having been left to stew in your charge for far too long. You just wanted to have his spike in you. To get that blissful second overload that may turn into a third if you were lucky. 

“So needy”, Shockwave purred, stroking your face-plate. You glance up, seeing your conjux leaning over you. His optics stroking up and down your frame, taking every tremble in. He then looks into your optics, “How much do you want this? How long did you wait to let our pet interface with you?”. You bite your lip, a blush blooming on your face-plate. Your core clenched with a mixture of guilt and pleasure from his words. Barely knowing what to say, you tell him, “I want it so bad, Sir. I’m physically aching for his spike… but I didn’t dare do it before today. I couldn’t help myself”. Shockwave hums at your response, seeming to mull it over in his mind before nodding in understanding. “I respect your honesty, my dear. However, you still need to be punished”, Shockwave tells you. You nod, knowing that was probably going to happen. But you didn’t know what that would entail. 

Shockwave looks to Blurr, “You may interface  **(Your Name)** freely, but do not let them overload until they beg for it. And then I will give  **(Your Pronoun)** permission”. Blurr nods quickly, not wanting to disobey his strict owner. But the blue bot looks to you hesitantly, seeing the pleading look you were giving him. “Don’t let  **(Your Name)** get to you. This is your one chance to be the complete top of  **(Your Pronoun)** ”, Shockwave narrows his optic at Blurr, “Don’t make me think this was a mistake”. “Yes, sir! Sorry, sir”, Blurr spouted in a hurry as a reflex, but it satisfied Shockwave. 

With slight hesitation, Blurr slowly thrusts into your valve. Making a moan spill from you as you arch your back strut. Taking this as a good sign, Blurr starts a medium pace. Nothing as fast as before, but enough to get rid of your inner ach. You bite back moans, trying to stop the acceleration of noise coming from your intake. Shockwave looked down at you with a half-lidded optic, “You have such beautiful moans, my dear. Don’t hold them back”. At this, you hesitate to stop swallowing down your pleasured sounds. Soon you stop biting your lip and let your intake fall open as a loud moan comes deep from within your chassis. 

The moans spur on Blurr, who gets back into his original speedy pace. His faces getting to high speed as soft grunts leave him. Searching for his own release after being stopped and put into a test of patience. 

It didn’t take long for Blurr to quicken even further, his pace becoming slightly sporadic. While you moaned and mewled relentlessly for him and your conjux, who was still standing above you. Shockwave was watching with almost no emotion. No sign of arousal or jealousy. Almost like he trusted Blurr. 

You whimper softly, feeling yourself climb further and further to the top of the climax. Knowing that you’d not be able to leap off the edge when you got there. Eventually you couldn’t help but bite your bottom lip raw until it beaded with energon. Biting back the noises as Blurr above you gets louder, hearing him clearer now. He was close and you knew it. All you had to do was beg to Shockwave for your release, but would it be enough for him? 

Whimpering again, you tilt your helm back into the desk, “Please… Please, sir. Let me overload”. Shockwave replies, “tell me what you did wrong”. “I didn’t ask for permission, sir. I should have let you know”, You answered, moaning in the back of your intake. “And will you do it again?”, He asks, looking you dead in the optics. You gasp as Blurr hits a sensitive node, mewling softly, “Nooo, I promise I won’t do anything without permission first. Please.. Please let me overload with him~”. Shockwave hums in satisfaction, “You beg so beautifully, it’s only logically I allow you your release now”. 

Blurr groans loudly, hilting inside of you as a hot load of transfluid is released inside of your clenching valve. You overload the second Blurr had finished inside of you, his helm pressed against your front. Letting your valve milk his spike through the after tremors of his overload. You nearly lose vision, but blink as your HUD signals for a reminder to maintenance check and to cleanse when possible. Everything else was just fine, you even felt somewhat at peace. Sighing softly as you let your fits hum softly in your frame, cooling your plates as you no longer had excess charge. 

Shockwave watched the two of you, his optic roaming over your panting forms. He could hear the soft hum of fans and assumed your systems were running diagnostic tests. Seeing as both bots were fine, he grabs a few datapads from your desk and turns to leave. But is stopped by you, “Where are you going?”. “I must get back to my duties. Lord Megatron has requested a meeting with me today, I may get home late”, Shockwave tells you, “We can talk then”. You smile and nod, “Okay, talk to you later. I love you”. “Love you too, my dear”, Shockwave was smiling in his own way, “now get cleaned up. Don’t want anyone else walking in”. 

With that, Shockwave left your office. Leaving Blurr and you to clean up and get back the usual daily tasks. But there was definitely more pep to your step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave and Blurr are probably my favorite pairing from the TFA series. Depending on the universe it can be fucked up or not at all, but I generally like writing awful things. And this AU is one of my favorites to play around with, so may do a couple more of these if I get more ideas.


End file.
